


Of Hospitals and Idiots

by Son1ghts



Series: Sonic Underground Shorts [2]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Stupid sugesstions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son1ghts/pseuds/Son1ghts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic finally gets his just desserts; Tails needs to realize that his older brother's a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hospitals and Idiots

# Of Hospitals and Idiots

 

“Sonic, maybe you should have listened to your sister.”

“...Shut up, Tails.”

For mentioned fox Mobian sighed at his brother bond’s attitude. The blue clad (and quilled) warrior was in a hospital room, with ten straps holding him onto the obviously uncomfortable bed. Tails had tiredly noted how utterly _painful_ Sonic looked on the bed. Then again, Sonia  did tighten the straps hard enough that the poor hedgehog on the bed could hardly breathe.

After bowling him over two days ago, Tails was actually glad that his idol was getting his ‘just desserts’.

Tails remembered how Sonic had got into being strapped into a hospital bed by his sister. It was just yesterday, the whole underground resistance base was, oddly, up in flames. But it wasn’t because of Dr. Ivo (Eggman) Robotnick finding out where it was hidden. After all, the radio waves cannot penetrate 50 meters of ground without breaking up easily, and the Egghead genius never wishes to go near the forest of Sanctuary thanks to the plant aliens manipulating the plants and trees of the forest to attack any metal that belongs to him. It was because of Sonia, Sonic’s long-lost sister, and her unstoppable rage that literally shook the base and a lighted everything that everyone thought wouldn’t catch fire. Ok, not really, but it still didn’t describe the power of pure anger that emitted from the girl.

Sonia, despite being a part of the Sonic triplets, was not exactly like her brothers. Being raised in the aristocrat portion of Robotink’s Democratic society, the female twister didn’t like even poking her highly manicured finger into the secret shortcuts to the capitol without complaining about it. Sonia’s quills, oddly, had Amy Rose’s own pinkish hue, while the rest of her body had a more magenta hue. Her normal attire consisted of a violet tank-top with a red skirt, both held to her body by a gold belt with a red ruby in the middle of it. Her stockings were the same colour as the skirt, with purple diamonds where her knees would be. Her boots also had the same style, with purple being the dominant colour and the red being where her toes were.

As expected of her rich life, Sonia used to have a large closet full of different kinds of clothing before being taken by the resistance and her then unknown brother. She was, however, allowed to take a small amount of her clothing (that worked for freedom fighting, of course) and one thirds of both her shoe collection and her makeup collection. The first few weeks was utterly upsetting for both Sonia and the male resistance members. Though, nothing could prepare the whole resistance base for the new situation for today.

The last two days were utterly horrifying to the whole resistance base, for what the young lost princess’ strength could do. It was even more horrifying when she used such powers on a person, most notably her brother Sonic the Hedgehog.  Sonia had been chasing her own family member for a full two days, attempting to break both of Sonic’s legs for her own satisfaction. Sonic, however, was screaming the whole time the chase lasted keeping everyone awake for two whole days.

‘Then again,’ Tails thought as his mind raced ‘anyone would scream like a girl if a pissed off girl was chasing them.’ Sonic had been finally captured on the morning of day three. Sonia had dragged her hedgehog brother to the bright and mocking white of the hospital wing, saying to everyone who was awake the whole time that ‘he (Sonic) went outside into the rain and got himself sick’ when really, it was her own idea of a powerful punishment that didn’t involve his gluttonous intake of food. Sonia had explained later that Sonic needed a harsher blow to his psyche: leave the blue hedgehog in a hospital bed, strapped to it, for four hours. Everyone, save for the one obviously being tortured, had sleepily agreed to allow the torture to commence.

In the two hours to make sure Sonic didn’t attempt to escape his imprisonment by spin-dashing his way out of the leather straps (“He could, and can, do that.” Sonia had said to the fourteen year old.), this was the first sentence, never mind the first word, since he was dragged kicking and screaming into the hospital wing.

Sonia did say to Sonic that he would regret using Ovi Kintobor to kill her rebuilt shoe collection. And she was horribly correct.

“Didn’t I say to shut yourself up, Tails?”

Crud, the last part crossed through Tails’ mouth before he noticed.

‘Damn, there goes my chance of not being on his list for revenge.’


End file.
